1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with structure to prevent abrupt ejection, i.e., anti-flying out, of an inserted card during withdrawing the card.
2. Description of Related Arts
Normally, an electrical card connector is provided on an electronic product for receiving an electrical card and thereby transmitting signals between the card and a printed circuit board. Micro SD card connectors are normally used in mobile phones and the connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a card lock assembled at a front of the insulative housing for securing the card, an ejector assembled at the same side but a rear of the insulative housing relative to the card lock for ejecting the card, and a metallic shell covering the insulative housing. The ejector comprises a slider, a pin member, and a spring element cooperatively ejecting the card. The card lock is usually retained on the slider. The card usually defines a notch at a lateral side thereof and the card lock protrudes into the notch of the card so that the card moves along with the slider of the ejector. In connection with ejecting a card, the metallic shell may form an elastic piece in frictional contact with the slider to slow down the slider, aiming at preventing the card from flying out of the card connector. In an alternate design, the elastic piece is formed on the insulative housing instead of the metallic shell, also interfering with the slider, slowing down the slider, and anti-flying the card out of the card connector. However, friction force is only part of the resultant force exerted on the slider. Force from the spring element is still acting on the slider at the same time when the elastic piece starts to slow down the slider. Friction force exerted by the elastic piece may be weaker than the force from the spring element, resulting that the spring element pushes the slider, and the card still flies out of the card connector.
Hence, an electrical card connector with improved card anti-flying feature is desired.